


Flustered Luck

by -catalyst (xo_thefirst)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, TSUKI_KAGE_WEEK_2020, is this even considered fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/-catalyst
Summary: Kei keeps talking, but Tobio stops listening.(But is that even new?)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	Flustered Luck

**Author's Note:**

> for day 1 of tsukikage week :)
> 
> prompt: beautiful eyes
> 
> ; flustered luck (fuck?) was also another option at the title but... well.

There are way too many notifications on his phone than he’s comfortable with. They range from Hinata complaining that he’s not here to join them for their reunion dinner to Yamaguchi telling them that he’s already on his way to the restaurant for said reunion dinner. Yachi keeps reassuring Hinata that they miss him and hopes he’s doing well while Sawamura and Sugawara are wondering where the rest of their original team is. Azumane slips in a reminder message saying that he can’t get out of work, along with Ennoshita and the rest, and then there’s Shimizu saying she and Tanaka can’t make it for dinner but can make it afterwards if they decide to get drinks somewhere else.

Honestly, Tobio didn’t think any of them would return to using the group chat they all created when he and the rest were first years at Karasuno, but he’s terribly and horribly wrong. It’s still being used even after they all graduated and he can’t stop staring at the influx of messages that are _still_ coming. It’s making the cell phone on the bedside table buzz nonstop and he winces when he hears Kei’s voice drift in through the bathroom door.

“What’s going on? Why is my cell phone vibrating nonstop?”

“It’s the group chat,” Tobio answers, seeing new messages from Hinata and then Nishinoya telling all of them to stop texting so early in the morning. _That_ confuses him, because it’s clearly nighttime right now—where’s Nishinoya? Another message comes through and Tobio frowns at it. He tosses his cell phone behind him on the bed before standing and making his way to the closed bathroom door.

“Which group chat?” Kei asks next, but then he’s humming when Tobio knocks on the door before entering. He glances over to him through the mirror’s reflection and Tobio feels his breath catch in his throat when he realizes Kei has his bangs pushed back, up and away from his forehead and eyes. “Are all the messages from Hinata? Even he doesn’t text that much. We all know that.”

Kei keeps talking, but Tobio stops listening. He only stands in the open doorway, staring at his boyfriend, because he’s pretty sure he’s never seen Kei with his long hair out of his face before. It draws attention to his forehead and his eyes and he wonders, briefly, if he’s ever told Kei he loves his eyes. He loves how golden they are and how they darken when they’re in bed together, how they sparkle when Kei laughs and how they harden when he’s angry. They’re absolutely beautiful and, without his glasses, Tobio feels like he’s being struck in the chest. He doesn’t miss it when Kei glances at him through the mirror’s reflection again and raises an eyebrow.

“What is it, king?”

Tobio doesn’t even realize Kei is still shirtless. “You,” he blurts out, casting a cursory sweep down and then up of Kei’s entire body. He feels heat flush him from his head to his toes. “Your glasses,” he settles on, mouth clamping shut when Kei turns to face him fully instead. His eyes are _beautiful_. “Face.”

At that, Kei laughs. He stares at him like he’s crazy, and he’s pretty sure he is at this point. He leans on one leg and puts a hand on his cocked hip. Tobio doesn’t miss the way Kei tips his head back the slightest bit. _Jerk_. “Yes, my glasses aren’t on my face right now,” Kei clarifies. It helps that he squints at him to see better. It makes him look less cocky. “You’ve seen me without my glasses before.”

“I have,” Tobio says, almost breathes his response, because Tsukishima Kei is gorgeous and he has no idea how he managed to keep somebody as amazing as him for as long as he has. “Your,” he tries again, gesturing futilely in his boyfriend’s general direction. The buzzing from Kei’s phone doesn’t stop, but neither of them make a move to leave the bathroom to check on what else is being said.

“My,” Kei slowly says, eyes relaxing as he lifts an eyebrow. “What?”

“You,” Tobio tries again, holds his breath as he sees Kei relax completely, hand falling from his hip as he probably waits for him to gather his thoughts. _He_ can’t even gather his thoughts. He’s at a complete loss. He thanks everyone and everything around him that Kei accepted his horrible offer of a date two years ago. He doesn’t thank whoever gave Kei the idea to grow his hair out since six months ago. “Your forehead.” He immediately slaps his own a second later when he realizes what he’s just said. “Ugh.”

He’s incredibly lucky Kei laughs at him for that. “You’ve seen my forehead before, Tobio,” Kei says, and the use of his first name _still_ makes Tobio feel unusually warm and giddy. He’s afraid to open his eyes and see what’s in front of him next. “Why are you so speechless? This is unusual, even for you.”

It takes a deep, calming breath and Tobio staring at the ground before he can get the proper words out. “You never push your hair back and it’s making me flustered because I can clearly see your eyes and your eyes are beautiful,” he explains in one breath. He feels like he’s run out of air in his lungs, but it feels nothing like when he’s playing a volleyball game or running. His heart rate is beating all over the place and _nothing_ about this can be healthy, but he knows it is, kinda.

There aren’t any responses to his confession, but he can hear Kei shifting around in front of him. He hears the rustling of clothes and the soft _tap_ that happens when Kei picks up his glasses and it knocks into the counter in front of him. He doesn’t look up, though, because he knows he’ll be stricken dumb again just by the simple fact Kei is in _their_ joined bathroom, a meter away from him, in _their_ joined bedroom in _their_ shared apartment and Tobio doesn’t want the feeling of being incredibly, insanely, _lucky_ to disappear in a matter of seconds. He almost runs when he sees pale feet enter his field of vision.

“Hey” comes Kei’s voice. It’s soft, coaxing, and Tobio breathes out a sigh of relief when he feels Kei’s hand come up to gently tilt his head up to face him. He’s not prepared to see golden eyes staring directly at him, amused and _he doesn’t know what else_. He feels like Kei is searching his soul. Belatedly, Tobio notices a faint hue of pink on his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Tobio.”

Tobio bites his bottom lip out of instinct. He really wants to smile, to profess everything he loves about Kei, but he feels weird doing that. He’s not the verbally affectionate type and he knows Kei knows that about him. Kei is the same way. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but then he sees his boyfriend opening his mouth and he shuts his own immediately. He breathes out a shaky sigh when he feels Kei run his thumb over his cheek.

“You’re insanely cute,” Kei slips out. His cheeks pink even further and Tobio feels like his head is going to combust. He’s pretty sure his entire face is red compared to his boyfriend’s. “Do you know your eyes shine the most when you play volleyball? And that the blue almost disappears when we’re in bed together? And how I can get lost in them if I stare in them long enough? Time disappears, and all that stuff?”

It happens without his will. Tobio whines in embarrassment and he immediately shoves his hands to his face. He knocks Kei’s hand away in his process to cover it all and he screams into his palms. “Why are you like this?!” he yells out, hearing Kei laugh at his response. “You’re such a bastard!” He doesn’t see it, but he’s pretty sure Kei shrugs when he hears him hum contemplatively.

“If I see a chance to one-up you, I’m pretty sure I’ll always take it.”

“I wasn’t even trying to start anything!” When Tobio peeks between his fingers, he sees Kei resolutely looking away from him, staring at anything on the counter next to them instead. “Kei,” he mumbles, glances up to the mirror the exact moment his boyfriend flicks his gaze up to see him too. He doesn’t have a follow-up to saying his name. He belatedly realizes the buzzing from Kei’s cell phone has stopped, too.

And it takes a few minutes, maybe even longer than a few, but Tobio watches as Kei turns to him again. He faces him as he leans his hip against the counter and he looks _so good_ in his dark button-up shirt and slacks. It’s what he normally wears when they go out, but his hair is still a little messy and he looks happy, simply standing there and staring at him. Tobio doesn’t hesitate letting his hands drop from his face. He takes the step forward to grab onto Kei’s arm, lean up against him, and kiss him on the lips. It earns him arms around his waist, turning and pulling until he’s leaning against Kei leaning back against the counter, and Tobio sighs softly when he feels Kei lick at his lips.

“We’re going to be late,” Kei murmurs against him, when they pull apart long enough to get the words across. Tobio should care more than he does, but he chases the warmth of Kei instead. “We’re lucky Yamaguchi hasn’t called us yet.”

Tobio hums his agreement. They really are lucky—in more ways than one if he really thinks about it—, but all he can think about is getting more kisses from his boyfriend, to wrap his arms around his waist because he can. He’s pretty sure he won’t ever tire of this.

Suddenly, there’s a phone ringing and Tobio immediately groans at the noise. He doesn’t need more _old_ teammates blowing up their phones. It’s getting more annoying at this point. “Hinata isn’t even here,” he mumbles, more to himself than to Kei, but his boyfriend scoffs at him anyways.

“You’d think everything would get quieter with him gone, but we were so terribly wrong,” Kei says in response. He pats his hip next, but Tobio doesn’t want to move. “Come on, king. Move.” Tobio clings on harder to his boyfriend and he laughs when Kei tries to muster the strength to push him off completely. “King!”

Tobio is still surprised when Kei can manage to lift him up off the ground. He’s always been stronger than his taller boyfriend, but wow. He yelps when Kei tries to carry him out of the bathroom. He doesn’t have the best grip around his boyfriend. “Kei!” he shouts, almost yelps again when they’ve made it to the bed and Kei pushes him off and onto it. He huffs afterwards before grabbing his cell phone off the nightstand and swiping his thumb over the last recent call.

Tobio ignores the fact that he pouts up at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, Yamaguchi,” Kei greets, “We’re leaving now.” He glances at him, still partially lying on the bed with his legs hanging off, and _smirks_ at him. “We weren’t doing anything funny. Don’t get the wrong idea. We’ll be there soon.”

The fact that his boyfriend is an absolute _jerk_ won’t ever change and Tobio should be glad for that. But, he isn’t. He kicks at his boyfriend’s hip instead, watches in satisfaction as he drops his phone on the nightstand and stumbles off to the side at the impact. “You irritate me,” he comments, glares when Kei glares at him first.

“ _You’re_ irritating _me!_ ” Kei exclaims back, and then he’s jumping on him. All the air leaves Tobio’s body when Kei lands on him and he can’t help the small “oof!” that escapes him before Kei is suddenly grabbing his face to kiss him.

This is nothing like the simple kisses they shared in the bathroom and Tobio groans when he feels Kei slip a leg between his own. It’s getting real warm real fast and Tobio has to break away to be able to breathe correctly, and then moans when he feels Kei trail kisses down his jaw and neck instead. His hips twitch when he feels Kei move the rest of the way between his legs. “We’re going to be late,” he breathes out, echoes, suddenly remembering all the messages that had blown up their phones since earlier. “They’re,” he gasps, instantly reaching up with a hand to tangle fingers in Kei’s hair when he bites at _that spot_ on his neck. “Waiting,” he whines, groaning when Kei licks the spot next before pushing himself up to stare down at him.

When Tobio finally looks at him, _really looks_ at him, Kei’s hair is a mess. His eyes are dark, like molten gold, and he wants to submit to him, in whatever way he wants. He parts his lips to remind him they can’t do anything or they’ll be _really_ late, but all that leaves is a sharp gasp when he sees Kei’s gaze flick down to his lips instead.

“One more kiss,” Kei whispers.

Tobio doesn’t hesitate in pulling Kei down the rest of the way.

It isn’t hard to find their friends once they enter the restaurant. They’re not particularly loud, but their voices carry and Tobio makes a beeline for them immediately. He doesn’t wait for Kei, but it’s not like he won’t follow him anyways.

“Kageyama-kun!” Yachi greets. Her smile is bright and Tobio nods at her, a hint of what he hopes is a smile on the corner of his lips. “We saved seats for you two.”

Tobio takes it upon himself to sit next to her while Kei sits next to Yamaguchi and he waves when he sees Sugawara leaning around her to grin at him. “We ordered meat,” he announces, before listing a few more dishes, but then he pauses in the middle of his sentence and that catches his attention more than the raw meat on the grill. “Kageyama-kun, what did Tsukishima do to you?”

“What?” Tobio blurts out, glancing to Yachi who shrugs at him confused. He looks to Kei, Yamaguchi, and Sawamura next and he’s confused. “He didn’t do anything to me?” He can already see Kei frowning in his own confusion, mouth opening to probably ask about it more specifically, but then Sugawara points to his own neck and tilts his head to prove his point.

“It looks like a scratch, right there.” Then, there’s an amusing glint in his eyes and Tobio swears his entire body feels hotter than the grills in front of them. “I thought Yamaguchi said you weren’t doing anything funny when he called.”

Tobio is speechless, but Kei is not. “We didn’t,” he answers for him, leveling their older friend with a look. Sugawara isn’t impressed. Kei smirks afterwards, “What we did or did not do after he called is up to your imaginations.”

“Kei!” Tobio shouts, out of habit. Yamaguchi and Sugawara fall into a fit of laughter while Yachi and Sawamura groan and Tobio is Not Alright. His shout was enough of an indication to answer what they did after the call. Kei’s eyes are shining and _he hates them_. He kicks Kei a couple of times under the table, until he’s glaring at him to _stop_ , and then he gives him one last kick before he does. He ends up accidentally kicking Yamaguchi a couple of times, too, in his embarrassment, but he doesn’t apologize for it, not when his friend still keeps grinning and snickering at him.

“I should’ve known better,” Yamaguchi says, minutes later, after rubbing his shin. “Kei-kun usually has the tendency to— ow!”

“Shut it, Yamaguchi.”

Tobio can only hear the rush of blood in his ears, but he can see the way Kei visibly elbows his best friend in the ribs. His boyfriend looks annoyed and he honestly should be at this point. They’re both private people and they don’t particularly want their friends knowing anything intimate between them. He’s thankful when their older captain moves the conversation away from the topic of _them_.

It falls quiet at their end of the table. But when he glances to Kei to see what he’s doing, he’s surprised to see his boyfriend’s expression extremely relaxed, leaning his cheek against his open palm on top of the table, staring at him. No words are said between them and he’s starting to become confused and annoyed because all Kei is doing is _staring at him_.

“What,” he eventually mutters out, reaching to grab cooked pieces of meat off of the grill to put on top of his own plate. He almost jumps when he feels a hand touch his own on top of the table.

When he glances back to Kei, he isn’t leaning on anything anymore. His eyes are soft, still staring at him, and Tobio feels his heart flip when Kei mouths something at him before withdrawing his hand again. He hears Yachi giggle quietly next to him.

_Love you_.

Tobio loves him, too.

But he doesn’t tell him that, not until they’re back home and he can shove Kei in the shoulder once for embarrassing him during dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> one day, i'll get better at titles and tags and summaries ;u;


End file.
